Aliens: Hudsons Savour
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: This is Short Story that says what happens between when Hudson get pulled under in Aliens and when we see him again in Aliens: Pilots Plague. Read and Review.*Complete*


Aliens: Hudson Savour  
  
Slowly Amanda Jordan crawled through the vent. She clutched her weapon tightly. The sounds around her echoed through her mind. The in-human screams of the aliens and the gunfire of weapons.  
She had to get to the marines. She knew they had arrived and she had tried to get to them. But they kept moving and then the creatures came.  
The creatures had killing almost everyone in the colony and it all started with Amanda and her husband finding that ship. Amanda's husband had died first, having been implanted with one of the creature's children. The way they reproduce was horrendous.  
She knew the marines where in the control room, but that was another five levels up. Amanda was coming towards the end of the vent, when she heard a crashing noise. Then one of the creatures came into view.  
It was holding a man, and wasn't looking at her. Amanda quickly kicked her leg out and pinned the creature's head to the wall. She then placed her weapons muzzle against the fleshiest part the head, and then fired.  
Quickly Amanda pulled the man away from the creature as it started thrashing and bleeding the acid blood. The man was unconscious, but he was alive.   
If the marines where dying there was no way Amanda was going to survive, but there was always the safe house.  
The technicians of the colony had figured out how to use some of the ship's (the one that Amanda found) technology. They had set up a special underground area, which was protected by an energy shield.  
Quickly grabbing the man, Amanda headed towards the nearest exit of the colony. That was only a level or two down from where she was, and the creatures were too busy with marines so then the way would be clear!   
Amanda shook the man, he didn't move. He must have been injected with the creatures venom. The man would be out for about half an hour. It would take that long to get to the exit.  
Amanda turned and crawled down the vent with one hand dragging the man. All the vents looked the same: grey and straight. Always grey and straight. The only real way to tell which vent led which way was by studying the blueprints for the colony. However during the time when the colonists had to flee, certain vents had been marked so if a colonist had to hide in the vents, they would know where they all!  
After fifteen minutes in the vents, heading towards the exit, Amanda heard a noise. She turned her heard towards the noise, the familiar noise of the creature. She saw nothing, but she still heard the noise.  
Amanda started to crawl again, rounding a corner only to be cut off. The vent had fallen in. All rumble and metal. There was no way for Amanda to get through. The only other exit was in the opposite direction, another three quarters of an hour.  
Again she set off in the other direction, with the man trailing behind her. Another forty-five minutes, Amanda was wondering whether see could make it out.   
After another fifteen minutes, the man started to wake. His eyes slowly opened.  
"What the …..? Where am I?" the man asked, he saw Amanda, "who are you?"  
"I am Amanda Jordan, and you are in the colony vents," Amanda informed the man, "who are you?"  
"I am Hudson, Private Hudson," the man answered, "the last thing I remember is that alien thing pulling me under the vents. You, you, are you a surviving colonist?"  
"Yes," she told Hudson, "did anyone else survive?"  
Hudson got onto his hands and knees, "yes, a little girl called Newt."  
"Newt?" Amanda asked sounding amazed, "Rebecca Jordan?"  
"Yes," he answered, "is she your daughter?"   
"Yes, where would the Marines take her?" Amanda inquired.  
"We where getting the Drop-ship," Hudson informed in the curious woman, "so she will be taken there, but what about us?"  
"I was going to the Colony exit, to a safe house," Amanda said, "now if you would turn around and crawl!"  
Hudson turned around and started to crawl down the vent, "what is this safe house?"  
"An underground chamber which is protected by an alien shield," Amanda stated.  
"Sounds good let's go," Hudson said.  
Amanda and Hudson continued down the vent, not talking and not making a noise.  
Hudson was wondering what was going to happen. He didn't think he would ever be alive, after the Alien took him. He knew what the Creature was going to do with him though! Hudson would have become a Baby Incubator; he owed a lot to this woman!  
"Amanda," Hudson said, "I think you should give me that gun!"  
Amanda nodded her approval and handed Hudson the gun. He started to check it over. Pulled out the ammunition clip and checked that. When he was happy he flexed the gun in he had and held it in front of him!  
"Did the colony have any other weapons?" Hudson asked.  
"Er..yes," Amanda started to think, "in the main storage bay. There were combat shotguns."  
"Great, where?"   
"The bay in right beneath us," Amanda informed Hudson.  
"Can we get to the exit from down there?"  
"Yeah, it isn't to far away either," Amanda sounded excited, "go through that vent, the one on the left and climb down. Then you'll be in the storage bay!"  
Hudson crawled over to the vent Amanda indicated, and looked down. He carefully climbed down the vent, with Amanda following. He started to slide, and he speed increased. Hudson was starting to get anxious when he came out of the vent, to see the boxes of the Storage Bay.  
Hudson quickly went to the nearest Box and pulled off the lid, "just look in all the boxes and pick up what guns and amour there is!"  
After five minutes of searching the boxes, both Amanda and Hudson where armed with a Shotgun and a Pistol. They both rushed to the door at the back of the bay. This door led onto a corridor that led to the exit.  
As the left the bay, Hudson heard the sound of the alien. He turned to see at least two coming towards him and Amanda.  
"Amanda, behind us," he shouted as he started firing his weapon.  
Amanda joined in firing at the aliens. If it had just been one of them, the aliens would have won because the shotguns weren't very powerful, but because there were two people firing the weapons, the damage was enough.  
The aliens slumped to the floor with holes in their skulls, and acid spewing onto the floor!  
"Come on, the exit is just down there," Amanda said as she ran to the door.  
Hudson started to run towards here when something caught he eye, an object on the floor past the bodies of the aliens. It was a Pulse Rifle. Hudson started towards it. Carefully inspecting the area around the Rifle, he picked it up!  
He turned and sprinted towards Amanda. She was opening the door.   
When Hudson had reached Amanda, the door had opened, and they where both sprinting out of the door into the cold air of LV 426. Then the sight Hudson was dreading appeared. The sight of the aliens!  
"Amanda where is the safe house?" Hudson asked hastily.  
"Out past the Long John Range," Amanda told him as she turned to see what was worrying Hudson, "which is a far bit away, so I recommend we take the All-terrain Vehicle!"  
"Noted," Hudson and Amanda ran towards the ATV.  
Hudson started firing the shotgun at the crowd of the aliens as he jumped into the ATV. Amanda started up the engine and the ATV started to move. The vehicle just moved straight forwards as fast as it could.  
The ATV passed under an extended piece of the roof and something hit the roof of the vehicle. Hudson stuck his head out to look at what had hit the ATV and he saw the figure of the alien.  
"Keep driving!" Hudson ordered.  
Quickly Hudson, climbed out of the compartment of the ATV and onto the frame of the vehicle, pulling his Pulse Rifle to his head, Hudson fired ten shots. All but one bullet missed. Carefully he climbed down and pulled himself up a bit as the alien started to get into the compartment through Amanda's side.  
Hudson fired what ammo he had left at the creature, "Amanda move you head to my seat," the blood from the Alien pored onto the driver seat, but Amanda kept hold of the pilots controls from Hudson's seat, and Hudson stayed hanging on the side of the ATV.  
After another ten minutes the ATV had stopped, and Amanda jumped out. There was a large group of rocks. She picked up a few rocks and threw them over at the group of rocks and each rock bounced back in different directions.  
Amanda got down onto her stomach and crawled into the group of rocks. She got up and spoke to Hudson, "in here. Come in through here."  
Hudson went up to where Amanda had crawled, and got down and crawled through.   
"I can shut down that hole when we get down!" Amanda ran behind one of the rocks and Hudson followed.   
Amanda was in a cage elevator and Hudson got in with her. She pushed a button and the elevator lurched and started to descend.  
"There are cryo-tubes down there so we can get into one of them!" Amanda sounded a lot calmer then she had before.  
After thirty minutes the elevator had stopped and showed a small chamber!   
"We only need two tubes so we can send the other into another chamber," Amanda informed Hudson as she started to get unchanged.  
Hudson turned his head.  
"What?" Amanda asked, "you never seen a woman in her knickers?"   
Hudson just turned around and started to change himself. Once both of them where down to their underwear, Hudson climbed into one of the Cryo-Tubes. Amanda was working at a nearby Computer.  
Around them, all the tubes but two were retracted into the rock wall. Amanda pressed a few more buttons on the computer, and then went over to the other remaining tube.  
Hudson lay down and looked at the roof, "see you in a bit!" Hudson said to her, as the tubes lid closed on him. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. To be woken to save the planet in a few years. 


End file.
